


Shiba Ichigo, who is it?

by SueGra



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, No Beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueGra/pseuds/SueGra
Summary: What if Ichigo knows more then should know? If he is Ichigo but not that Ichigo?  What if he was reincarnated?In his first life, he had mates. Then he died and now he has no mates because nobody remembers him as Shiba Ichigo.





	Shiba Ichigo, who is it?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Light A Light On (For My Soul To Follow)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115843) by [BowAndDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowAndDagger/pseuds/BowAndDagger). 



With Ichigo in the front, the Shinigami’s from Hueco Mundo with some allies exited from the newly opened Garganta in Karakura.  
Some of them were nervous and nobody knew what will happen in the next hour.  
Next to Ichigo, an albino shinigami appeared, who looked like Ichigo just in white contrast. He and Kurosaki spoke and after he shunpoed south.  
\- Unohana-san. Please bring forward Yoruichi, Kisuke and Goat-Face. We will meet in that barrier. Please hurry.  
-Of Course, Kurosaki -san. - and she is gone.  
The group has started to go to the meeting place.  
You could ask why would they follow Kurosaki, but the only answer I have is that they are curious about what will happen. 

In the barrier were facing three different groups.  
Aizen and "his friends", Shinigami and Vizards.  
The severe fight didn't start yet, it was like they were waiting for somebody. Or just hoping?  
Suddenly a gate appeared. With Kurosaki Ichigo leading the following individuals were Inoue Orihime, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Ulquiorra Cifer, Yamada Hanataro, Kuchiki Byakuya, Yasutora Sado.  
Aizen didn't count on Ichigo so early and the other people were also a surprise. Ulquiorra is alive, he didn't die like the plan.  
-Ah. The ryokas. Aren't you too early? And alive?  
-Aizen. Shut up. We are waiting for more people after we can start. - said Ichigo.  
-Why should I follow you? We are enemies.  
-Yes, we are. But you are too theatrical to not follow my lead. You like to speak.  
-It's true. But you know, these weaklings didn't realize I am playing an act for hundred years. I played an idolized shinigami captain. Who is very kind, very sweet.  
-Too sweet if you ask me. But if you are that sweet you have diabetes or you just don't use sweets?  
-I don't like sugar or any sweet things.  
-It’s a miracle that the other shinigami didn't realize your treacherous way that long.  
-They are blind and old.  
-Aren't you also?  
-What do you mean, ryoka? Maybe I'm older than you but I am not old. Your friend Urahara older than me. But blind? I Am Not.  
-Hat and clogs are older than you? I know. Hirako Shinji also older than you and both of them don't like you, I could say they saw through you.  
-It's true. But that only two people. Not… -he couldn’t continue because suddenly two gates appeared.  
From the smaller door three people came one white albino person who looked like Kurosaki and two girls, Yuzu and Karin. The girls didn't seem frightened, they were very calm for the moment then after they saw Ichigo the three ran to him and the white albino disappeared.  
Another group stand: Unohana Yachiru, Shihouin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke and Kurosaki Isshin.  
After they appeared there was a heavy silence. You know Kurosaki Isshin was in shihakusho and the captain's haori was still on it. Some people knew him as Kurosaki Isshin as Ichigo idiotic father and the majority knew him as Shiba Isshin the 10. Division Captain, who went missing 20 years ago.  
-Ah, Kisuke and his people. I was counting on you later, not now. Can you go back? You see you have the majority, you can easily defeat me.  
-Aizen -san I wouldn’t say that. You have the hogyoku, I would say you are invincible for most people.  
-Everybody here?  
-What do you mean Kurosaki Ichigo? You have no place in this war, in this fight. It's Soul Society matter.  
-Truly? So if you lost do you think Aizen will not destroy me/us?  
-If we lost there is no hope. But the question is still stand. What do you mean Kurosaki Ichigo? Why is everybody as you said here?  
-Soutaichou-dono. They are here because they needed here. You need to watch carefully. -and Ichigo canceled his bankai. He stood before them with a sealed sword. I repeat with a sealed sword. You know everybody who saw Ichigo as a shinigami knows he can't control his reiatsu. If he couldn't then what happened?  
-Now everybody is here, so I can start. Long time to see Aizen.  
-Are you insane? It was just months we met the first time.  
-Are you sure that? Because I'm not, you know the last time we meet I just played an act. No, since I have my power back I played an act. After Kisuke returned my power, I remembered.  
-Remember? To what? You are just a boy, a nothing. You performed an act. Ha. Impossible.  
-Why? Because you didn't know? Because I played a weak?  
-Yes. You are still weak. You can go if you want. You have no reason to fight with me.  
-Have I no reason? I could say one.  
Revenge.  
-Revenge? Why? I didn't do anything against you.  
-Really? One name. Shiba Ichigo.  
-It's your name. Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo.  
-Wait. You said Aizen, Kurosaki SHIBA Ichigo? But how? - asked Byakuya.  
-That Goat-Face, Isshin is my father.  
-That Idiot is your father. Are you three o.k.?  
-I hope. Thanks. Aizen, yes, That's my name, and also that's the name who you killed.  
-Are you insane? There were no Shiba Ichigo.  
-I will elaborate if your memory is short. You killed me in front of Central 46 and you made everybody forget about me. My family, who was still alive in that time, my squad, my bondmate, my friends.  
-Ah. That's you. How?  
-Did you know what will happen when the Shiba and Quincy blood were mixing? The mixed blood will bring reincarnation. You were hoping for something with the blood and race mixing, but I don't think it was your mastermind plan.  
Yes. Maybe you wanted to make your own stalemate, who was strong, who will fight against you. But I should say, you failed.  
-Failed, me? Who do you think yourself? You are a nobody, a ryoka. And even if you are a reincarnated soul, you shouldn't remember your first life.  
-In theory, if you are not a Shiba.  
But I have a question for you, you just like speaking.  
-Ah. You have a question, I will try to answer you the stupidest.  
-Did you forget I was a genius on my own?  
Why did you or do you want to exterminate the Shiba clan? We helped you when you were just a kid. So why?  
-That's your question? I will elaborate for you.  
-Please. -and a mock bow.  
-Your mother gave me shelter, food, and clothes when she did find me, but you can say it was too little, too late.  
The Central destroyed my family, killed my parents, used me as an experimental object because we were a small but strong clan.  
We were an eyesore they said.  
-Kurosaki, you have Quincy blood?  
-Yes. My mother Masaki was the last pure blood Quincy till met my father and an Aizen made hollow, she survived but she needed Isshin power to be alive.  
-Kurosaki Masaki, I heard this name a long time ago. Are you my cousin?  
-Yes, Ishida, but can we speak about later?  
-Good idea.  
-Could you defend my sisters?  
-Iiiichiiiigooooooo! Why are the girls here? They aren't needed here.  
-Are you sure? Because I’m not. My sisters need to be here, to watch what will happen to Aizen. To see the fate of the man who destroyed the Shiba clan. Before you ask another question, would you shut up?  
-Kurosaki- kun, no need to be rude. - said Kisuke behind his fan he sounded solemn, but Ichigo knew him, he was laughing inside.  
-Cleave the Moon, Zangetsu! - shouted Ichigo suddenly. It seems he has no more patience.  
The shocked silence said everything that needed. Because Kurosaki Ichigo stands there with dual blades. It was new, very new. In the shinigami History are only two people, who have dual blades. It’s Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui. So It’s really interesting that Ichigo also dual wilder. But he didn’t stay there. He said another phrase.  
-Clear the skies and Cleave the Heavens! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!- yelled Ichigo.  
The scenery smothered in fog. Nobody was able to see anything. Just hazed shapes and two horn-shaped something. A shout then nothing. Eerie silence. A sudden thumb, then the mist goes away.  
Only one person stood there. Just one may remain.

Reincarnated Ichigo stood there with a sealed sword. Aizen Sousuke laid on the ground dead. The War has Ended.  
And nobody knows how. Unohana Retsu, Ichimaru Gin, Yamamoto Genryuusai who remembered him had known. They have seen his unsealed power. Yes, it was in the past, but he became only stronger, not weaker. In his first life/death he had the shinigami power alone and now he has the shinigami, hollow, Quincy power. He is more powerful than ever. So it's natural that he could end Aizen quickly.  
The people needed some minute after Aizen death to receive a wave of forgotten memories. It was painful and every shinigami, hollow, even some human felt it.

Some day later, in the Shouten

-Yo.  
-Ichigo-san you can’t suddenly say “Yo”.  
-Do you have any problem, that I came here? Ne Kisuke?  
-Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know. And it makes me angry.  
-Oh, ok. Do you want tea? Shinji is there?  
-Both yes. You make great tea.  
-Thanks. So what’s up with you guys? Tessai-san is good? Jinta, Ururu?  
-They are in Okinari with the school. Tessai is with them.  
-Did you eat something? Because you are a genius, but you can’t cook.  
-Heeeey, you are so mean. What did I do the get that? Shinji cooked.  
-Did you call me? - said suddenly Shinji.  
-I was just asking Kisuke, did he eat? Tea?  
-Please. I make us some dish because that guy must not cook.  
-You two are soooo mean. I hate you.  
-Ne, you love us. So Ichigo….  
-Shinji….  
-We need to speak. About that.  
-Do you remember me? Or anything? - In suddenly the air went chilling. Ichigo felt dread.  
-I’m sorry Strawberry. I remember so many things. But…  
-But not me. I understand. - said the Berry normally., but his inside omega was screaming. Why? Why???  
-Why did not come to me or us when you remembered?  
-What should I say? Hello. you can’t remember me, because Aizen Sousuke made you all forget me? But I’m here, and I want to fight with against Aizen? Or I’m your bondmate? You just forget me? What should I say?  
-.....I don’t know. You should have said something. You lied to us!  
-Lied? How?  
-Did you know us?-Yes? But I meet you again, we all changed.  
-It’s true. But…  
-Don't you dare to say, that I planned this! Yes, I remembered you. Yes, I didn’t tell you. But how could I know Aizen didn’t spy us? You all, even Aizen wanted me to fight against him! You all did plan that. Don’t make me the big bad. All I planned that how can I become strong enough to defeat him. That’s all.  
-That’s true. But how can Unohana-san, your sisters and Ichimaru-kun remember you? Why not us?  
-Unohana has her zanpaktou power, Gin remembers everything because he touched Aizen sword. My sisters? Karin died before me, Yuzu after me. They helped each other and me.  
-...  
-Enough. What do you want me to say?  
-I don’t know. I don’t remember you, I know you Strawberry-chan, I know, you do not lie to us. But even if what you say is true I need my memories. I’m Sorry Ichi-chan.  
-Also, I am….- said Ichigo with a sad smile. -I will find out. Thanks for the tea. Bye.  
-Kisuke.  
-Ne, Shinji?  
-You remember him? You were too quiet.  
-Yes. I remember everything. The three of us wanted to uncover Aizen, we were in front of Central 46 when he killed him. “The loneliest moment in someone’s life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly.”  
-Great Gatsby?  
-Yes. and after he made us forget him. You know he wanted to speak to us about something. He was very happy that day.  
-Sooooo the three of us? Why didn’t you say something? I/we rejected him.  
-You need to remember, Shinji. If you don’t then it’s nothing. It will just hurt us if we start now a relationship again. It would break us.  
-But I hope this will not break him.  
-Also I. Why don’t you remember? If I am?  
-I have too many memories that Aizen made me forget, or made up memories that no longer stand. I need more time to remember. That’s all.  
-Interesting. Want to come with me to the lab?  
-Nopppe.  
-Promise, it will not hurt you. Please… - Kisuke “begged” to Shinji and even used his puppy eyes.  
A sigh. -Okay. I will go. Happy?  
-Very.

In the Kurosaki Household  
-Iiiiichiiiiiiigooooooo! - yelled Isshin in flying. Ichigo easily dodged him. Isshin hit the wall and then the floor. He jumped up.  
-My Son is mean to me. - the mock hurt.  
-Goat Face. Stop. I don’t have a notion for your usual idiotism.  
-Let’s turn to the solemn things. Why did not say anything?  
-What should I say? Hey, I’m your older brother reincarnation whom you don’t remember?  
That?  
-No. But even the girls didn’t say anything.  
-Karin remembered her life when she was a Shiba Councilwoman. Yuzu needed more time.  
And we didn’t get on well. You and me.  
-Why do you think so?  
-Isshin. I was your oldest brother, so when you were born I was in the Academy. After I went to the Soul King Palace as the next Shiba Heir. We didn’t even know each other. You got on well with Hitoshi, not me.  
And after I came back from the Palace, I was a lieutenant an instant. Made friends, and suddenly our parents and Hitoshi died because Aizen killed them. I was there, I saw that. But...But I couldn't do anything because of his illusion. I’m able to see through because I was born half blind and I trained my reiatsu perception to the point I’m not your usual blind.  
-I didn’t know.  
-Of course. It was a secret. If the Central knew that I’m born half blind. They would destroy us earlier. The Shiba Clan gave Soul Society strength. If there is no Shiba, there are just weak shinigami. Yes, there are some strong, but the usual is weak. The Five Great Clan has a reason why is great. We are needed to Soul Society survive.  
-But Aizen with 46 destroyed us.  
-No. You, Kaien, Kukkaku, Ganju are alive. We are alive.  
-Kaien died. Aizen did know that?  
-No. He didn’t. I hope. Why did you hate Aizen? Why did raise me as his stalemate?  
-I didn’t?!  
-After Mum death, you woke me up with kicks. You said I need to be stronger to defend my sister. It was okay. But because of my hair, because of my power, that I can speak with the dead I was bullied. I needed to fight. And you didn’t do anything.  
I needed to fight outside and I needed to inside.  
-I’m sorry. I didn’t ….  
-Know? You knew. You just didn’t find it interesting. It didn't matter to you.  
-Ichigo, no. It’s not true. You are important to me. You need to believe me. - begged Isshin. He was trying to calm Ichigo, who was almost crying. It was alarming because Ichigo doesn’t cry. Nope.  
-I...I don’t know dad. What you did, it was borderline abusive towards me. I feel you love me, it just wasn’t right. You...You didn’t say anything about this world till not too late. If my memories didn’t come back… I would be lost. I would probably lose my power to win against Aizen and because of that, I think you would make my friend to not speak to me about any supernatural. I would lose my power, my half soul, my friends. Myself.  
I hated my power back then because it made my days hell when the bands picked me, but my power is Mine. I couldn’t live without, it would be just a survive.  
-I’m truly sorry. I know. I became a bad father for you, shame on me. Forgive me, son.  
-I….will try. I just can’t now.  
-Understand. When you can. Where will be going now?  
-Away. I need to think as Shinji and Kisuke.  
-They don’t?  
-Just Kisuke has his memories. Shinji hasn’t.  
-Shit. Will you be okay till?  
-I hope. I can’t see in the future. Where I’m going?  
-If you want to go hide, then somewhere where they do not see you. And if they go there, then be unrecognizable. - Where they will not seek me? Where? Hueco Mundo! If I go as a cat, then they only will find me if remember me.  
-Bye, Thanks. - said suddenly to Isshin and Ichigo shunpoed south. HIs human body in his room, with Kon inside.  
-I think I went enough far. - said Ichigo himself and changed to a cat. To a tortoise maine coon cat. His fur was black and orange as his hair in his lives. He had at first black hair now he has orange, so his fur was fitting him.  
After the transformation, a small Garganta appeared. He jumped in and started running.

Somewhere in Hueco Mundo

Coyote Starrk was napping as usual in his room in Las Noches when a knock heard.  
He didn’t want to move, because he was napping. His nap was very very good, almost perfect if there wouldn’t be knocks on his door.  
-Go Away! - said half soundly. He wants to nap.  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
-Starrk you lazy bastard! Coming! - said angrily Lilynette. She went to open the door. Where was nobody? - What? Who is it?  
-Meow. Meow.  
-Oh, a kitty. What do you want? Hey, Starrk do you know kitties?  
-Why would a know kitties? Were are in Las Noches, what are you doing there Kitty?  
-Meow. Meow. May I sleep on you? - said the cat. Lily and Starrk stared stunned to the cat. - What! Don’t you saw a speaking cat? Now you saw one. So Can I sleep on you?  
-Sleep on me? Why?  
-Why not? You have a strong alpha aura. I need it. Please, can I sleep on you?  
-Strong…. - Stark shook his head and said - come in, and yes. - With he went back to napping. He really loved sleeping. He didn’t know who was the cat, but if he/she needed his aura then there is. He knows if somebody needs his help by his aura than that person is anything is Omega in need. The Omega mate/s are dead usually or in the great distance, it's not good. So he went sleep with a cat on him and Lily beside.

Starrk could saw with a cat on his shoulder. A beautiful, regal, long fur cat. He/she was always sleeping as Starrk. It was a miracle because that seemed normal at first. Then …  
-Hey, Starrk. Do you have a cat? Is it alive? Hey, can I pat it? - said one day Grimmjow. He was annoying. He was too loud, too Grimmjow.  
-No.  
-Please. It has so long fur, I want to pat it? It’s fine like silk or not that fine? - Starrk wanted to answer with another no, but the cat was faster.  
-Could you shut up? You are annoying as hell. Stark said no, so scram. I say also no. Sooo why are here yet?  
-You can speak! Wow. How can you speak?  
-Like you. I have a mouth.  
-Bastard. You are a cat.  
-You see that? Brilliant!  
-Grimmjow? What are doing? They said no.  
-But… - but Ulquiorra didn’t wait for Grimm to his sentence, he grabbed the cat from Starrk shoulder and went to his room. Nobody followed him.  
-Kurosaki. What are doing here as a cat?  
-You recognize me?  
-I have usually high reiatsu sensing skill. But you not answered my question. Why are you here? You defeated Aizen, you have won. So why? Why are you not with your mates?  
-They need time.  
-But You need them. I can say it. When was your last time with mates? As real mates?  
-One hundred and…. - suddenly the door creaked. Ulquiorra looked up and saw two shinigami. Both were in the Fake Karakura. Why are they here? But when he wanted to spoke the person with a hat shook his head, it clicked to him. They are Kurosaki mates. Oh.  
He put the cat on the bed and went out from the room. He wasn’t needed there. Starrk saw him first.  
-Kurosaki?  
-Did you know?  
-Of course. I have met him earlier at the fight. He had the same smell as the cat. It was easy. So?  
-He is with his mates. They need to speak.  
-And the people say you are heartless. Come, you can sleep at me.  
-Sure.  
\-----  
-Ne Ichigo, you can transform back. You are very regal as a cat, but we want to speak with you as a human. Please. -asked Shinji.  
The cat didn't move. He just sit calmly.  
-Ichigo-san, please. We are real. Please. - prayed Kisuke. Ichigo an instant changed back to human.  
-It’s better. I really like that you transform with your clothes and not as Yoruichi. She can be tiresome.  
-Of course, I can change back with my clothes on, I taught her. And I bet she would be able if wanted to.  
Hirako and Urahara didn’t even glance at each other they were just pouncing on their mate. Ichigo on second was very uptight, but in his mate's hugs he slumped against them and they held him as he meant them the world.  
-Don’t you dare die again, my Dear! Or without us! - said fiercely Kisuke.  
-And when you are in pain don’t hold inside. Speak to us. You were hurt by us, by almost rejecting you.  
-I’m yours.  
-Ours.  
Kisuke who wasn’t a cat transformer was almost purring with his mates in his side. Yoruichi one time said something about his attitude when they sent Ichigo and his friends to Hueco Mundo - “You always act like you don’t care about anything, but you’re with me right now– who do you think you’re fooling? You are full of anxiety because of them. Not because of the war or the Revenge. No, you worry about them, for Ichigo-kun. You can’t fool me. And you can’t even fool him. You are starting to like him. I’m curious what will happen there when you will follow your feelings and not what your head says.” She was right thought as he continued his almost purring.  
They were together, again.  
They welcomed each other, it was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry,  
> It's my first English fanfiction that I posted.  
> I hope it was readable and enjoyable. (Please)  
> Thank you, who read my works.


End file.
